The Shelf
The Shelf is the 24th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot The episode begins as Daffy checks some messages on the phone. He deletes the message of someone telling Bugs he won the Nobel Prize and continues on to a message of Porky saying he's in an emergency. Bugs ends up winning a Nobel Prize, but he goes to full extents to put up a shelf by himself. Lola also tries to find Speedy an apartment and breaks a mirror in Mac and Tosh's store trying to find furniture. Daffy Duck and Speedy Gonzales find themselves temporarily homeless due to Bugs Bunny’s shelf activities. Cast Quotes *'Tina:' Whatcha workin' on? Bugs: Putting up a shelf. (Bugs drills into the wall and it makes an awful screeching noise) Tina: O-o-o, that doesn't sound good. Bugs: It's fine. I probably just hit a stud. Tina: That's not a stud, you either hit your junction box or a water pipe. Bugs: Thanks for your help, but I think I can do it. I mean, I won the Nobel prize. (Bugs continues to drill in) Bugs: There! See! (Daffy appears upstairs, wet from getting out of the shower) Daffy: What happened to the water? Tina: Guess it was your water pipe. Daffy: (to Tina) What are you doing here? Tina: Date night, remember? Isn't that why you're in the shower? Daffy: What? No, I got peanut butter on my back. *'Lola:' (Looks amazed) Congratulation! Bugs: Lola, I gotta get inside and shut off the water main. Whatever that is. Lola: Winning the No-Bell prize? That's amazing. Bugs: Lola, move it. Lola: I mean, No-Bell. None. I can't leave without bell. (As she plays with a bell, the water flooding under the door) Bugs: I think my house was flooded. (He pushes her out of his way and enters the house in hurry as the water floods all the way through then he closes the door) Lola: Wow. Someone win the Nobel prize and think they're pretty hot. Well, guess what? You're not, all right? All you did was not have a bell. Okay? Anyone's can do that. I can totally do that. Who am I kidding? No, I can't. Bells are so fun. (She continues playing with the bell) *'Lola': Speedy, we're adults. Okay? Adults live on their own. Speedy: Where do you live? Lola: With my parents. They gave me these bells! *(While at an apartment building) Lola: Well, what do you think? Speedy: Hmm. It's pretty nice, I guess. Maybe I can put my hole over here? Lola: What are you talking about? You don't have to live in a hole. You got all this space. Speedy: I don't know. It seems so big. Lola: I can help you decorate. It'll be fun! I have a really great eye. It's my left one, my right eye's just a regular eye. Oh, no. Wait. I'm wrong. My right eye is my great eye. My left eye has x-ray vision. Speedy: Hey, my eyes are up here, okay? Lola: I can totally see through that. *(While at Bugs' house.) Daffy: Home sweet home. Speedy: Ain't that the truth? (They enter the house and find it destroyed.) Bugs: I got the shelf up! (He gives them a creepy smile.) *'Porky': I th-th-th-thought your house was destroyed! Bugs: It was, but I'm a Nobel Prize winner. I know how to fix the house. (Tina walks past him with tools) Tina: Okay, fixed the house. Let me know if you need anything else. Trivia *This is the first episode to be aired in 2012. *This is the first episode Tina is wearing a different shirt other than her signature blue one. *This was the first episode since Working Duck to have a CGI Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote short. * When Bugs (wearing a Groucho-Marx-like mask) said,'' "Keep The Change!"'', and throws the money to the cashier, his mouth didn't move. *This is Jennifer Esposito's last episode of voicing Tina Russo. Gallery The Shelf02.jpg The Shelf03.jpg The Shelf04.jpg The Shelf05.jpg The Shelf10.jpg The Shelf11.jpg The Shelf12.jpg The Shelf13.jpg The Shelf14.jpg The Shelf15.jpg The Shelf16.jpg The Shelf17.jpg The Shelf18.jpg The Shelf19.jpg The Shelf20.jpg The Shelf21.jpg The Shelf23.jpg The Shelf24.jpg The Shelf25.jpg The Shelf26.jpg The Shelf27.jpg The Shelf28.jpg The Shelf29.jpg The Shelf30.jpg The Shelf31.jpg The Shelf32.jpg The Shelf33.jpg The Shelf34.jpg The Shelf35.jpg The Shelf36.jpg The Shelf37.jpg The Shelf38.jpg The Shelf39.jpg The Shelf40.jpg The Shelf41.jpg The Shelf42.jpg The Shelf43.jpg The Shelf44.jpg The Shelf45.jpg The Shelf46.jpg The Shelf47.jpg The Shelf48.jpg The Shelf49.jpg The Shelf50.jpg The Shelf51.jpg The Shelf52.jpg The Shelf53.jpg The Shelf54.jpg The Shelf55.jpg The Shelf56.jpg The Shelf57.jpg The Shelf58.jpg The Shelf59.jpg The Shelf60.jpg The Shelf61.jpg The Shelf60.jpg The Shelf62.jpg Shelf2-300x168.jpg The Shelf63.jpg The Shelf64.jpg The Shelf65.jpg The Shelf66.jpg Shelf3-300x168.jpg The Shelf67.jpg The Shelf69.jpg The Shelf70.jpg The Shelf71.jpg The Shelf72.jpg The Shelf73.jpg The Shelf75.jpg Shelf4-300x168.jpg The Shelf74.jpg The Shelf77.jpg The Shelf78.jpg The Shelf79.jpg The Shelf80.jpg The Shelf81.jpg The Shelf82.jpg The Shelf83.jpg The Shelf110.jpg The Shelf111.jpg The Shelf112.jpg The Shelf113.jpg The Shelf114.jpg The Shelf115.jpg The Shelf116.jpg The Shelf117.jpg The Shelf118.jpg The Shelf119.jpg The Shelf120.jpg The Shelf121.jpg The Shelf122.jpg The Shelf123.jpg The Shelf124.jpg The Shelf125.jpg The Shelf126.jpg The Shelf127.jpg The Shelf128.jpg The Shelf129.jpg The Shelf130.jpg The Shelf131.jpg The Shelf132.jpg The Shelf133.jpg The Shelf134.jpg The Shelf135.jpg The Shelf136.jpg The Shelf137.jpg The Shelf138.jpg The Shelf139.jpg The Shelf140.jpg The Shelf141.jpg The Shelf142.jpg The Shelf143.jpg The Shelf144.jpg The Shelf145.jpg The Shelf146.jpg The Shelf147.jpg The Shelf148.jpg The Shelf149.jpg The Shelf150.jpg The Shelf151.jpg The Shelf152.jpg The Shelf153.jpg The Shelf154.jpg The Shelf155.jpg The Shelf156.jpg The Shelf157.jpg The Shelf158.jpg The Shelf159.jpg Shelf1-300x168.jpg The Shelf160.jpg The Shelf161.jpg The Shelf162.jpg The Shelf163.jpg The Shelf164.jpg The Shelf165.jpg The Shelf166.jpg The Shelf167.jpg Shelf6-300x168.jpg The Shelf168.jpg The Shelf193.jpg The Shelf194.1.jpg The Shelf194.2.jpg The Shelf194.jpg The Shelf195.jpg Goner1-300x168.jpg Goner2-300x168.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes